


Drunk Kisses

by StarRoseColors



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kisses, Part of the au where Velma is Ricky Owens' and Cassidy Williams' daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt: A 'hope we don't get caught' kiss.Velma and Marcie have their first kiss when Velma's drunk.
Relationships: Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Drunk Kisses

Marcie ended up kissing Velma when she visited Crystal Cove for Christmas. The rest of the gang were inside enjoying the town’s annual holiday party. She had led Velma out to the porch when she noticed the girl getting a bit tipsy.

Last Marcie checked, Velma didn’t drink.

Sure, she had an ulterior motive. Velma had been avoiding her ever since she came. A few questions revealed that she was avoiding her own _parents_ and the Dinkleys and…anyone who wasn’t the gang. Plus, there was the whole conversation before she ran off to Miskatonic University. She wanted to talk.

But Velma had moved first.

Her lips were warm, and she tasted like the spiked eggnog. Marcie couldn’t help but lean into it. The moment was broken when Velma leaned back with a hiccuping giggle. “Hope we don’t get caught.”

That was it.

“What is _with_ you?!”

The yell caught the other off guard. A flash of panic lit up in her eyes. Velma looked away, rubbing the back of her neck. “What…what do you mean? Is this…not how I normally act?”

“No! You…you’ve been acting weird! The moment you ran off to that university…no, ever since you woke up that day, you’ve been acting weird!” Marcie tried to calm down. “I just want to know-”

“Hot Dog Water.”

She stopped. Velma stood there, looking like she had never taken a sip of alcohol, studying her expression. Marcie licked suddenly dry lips, feeling something had just punched her. “W-What?”

“Do you remember?”

 _A science fair…watching as Velma ~~Williams~~_ Dinkley _won_ again… Marcie hadn’t realized her legs had given out until warm hands caught her. Velma led her to the bench, settling her down. “Sorry, sorry…we think Cassidy and E- sorry, Mom and Dad know. I mean…”

She stole another kiss to stop the rambling.

“Tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is related to my au where Velma is the daughter of Ricky and Cassidy.
> 
> I take prompts at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
